Shion Todo
'''is an 8th grader at Paprika Private Academy. She is an idol at PriPara, and is also a cool-type idol. She is voiced by Saki Yamakita, a member of i☆Ris. Her preferred brand is Baby Monster. She makes a cameo appearance in Episode 13. She is currently in the unit Dressing Pafé, with Dorothy West and Leona West, which was formed during Episode 14. Appearance Shion has dark purple hair pulled up into a thick, slightly messy side-tail with her spiked bangs longer on one side of her face. She has vibrant golden amber eyes. In PriPara, her hair is adorned with a bat wing hairpiece, and she wears an purple and cyan heart shaped earring and a rhombus earring on one of her ears. During her Cyalume Change, her hair becomes a darker shade of purple and black. Personality Shion is calm and reassuring on the surface, but her roots have a hot and headstrong personality. She is quite competitive, as she is determined to win at everything. She plays Go, and compares everything to the game and learns many things according to the playing board. She's highly perceptive and intelligent with her level being on par with Mirei. She's been noted to be very stubborn, however she's also a very loyal person. Relationships *Dorothy West' - Right away they got off to a bad start; as Dorothy is very bold and sharp-tongued and tries to make things go her way which clashes with Shion's more reserved and headstrong personality. They bickered at first but eventually came to be friendly towards each other and work well together. *'Leona West' - At first she is neutral with Leona and takes a liking to his obedience and even complimented him on his looks and seemed genuinely fond of him fairly quick. However as they spend more time together, Shion begins to genuinely care for both him and his sister. She trusts him entirely. *'Mirei Minami' - She initially disliked Mirei for giving her a Warning Ticket, for Breaking Rule #11 of Paprika Private Academy. As a result, she has sworn revenge to humiliate her by defeating her in PriPara. In episode 15, they go up against each other, but for most part seem to be evenly matched. As they start working more together, their dislike for each other dissipates into a friendly rivalry and they are often the ones referred to for the main decisions and opinions. *'Usagi' - Usagi is Dressing Pafé's Manager. They have a good relationship, although Shion sometimes questions Usagi's personal attitude. *'Nino Nijiiro' - They first meet each other during a card game. Nino later officially introduces herself and strive to overtake Shion. Significant Coords *Eternal Punk Coord - Her casual coord in the PriPara world until Episode 28. *Baby Monster Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change Coord. Starting from Episode 29 - Episode 38 this coord becomes her casual coord. *Dressing Pafé S Team Cyalume Coord - Her coord used when she Cyalume Changes with Dressing Pafé from Episode 28 - Episode 52. *Dream Baby Monster Cyalume Coord this coord is the upgrade to her casual coord starting from Episode 39 - present. *Fresh Dressing Pafé S Team Cyalume Coord used for every Cyalume Change from Episode 53 - E~veryone's on a PriPara Prohibition Order - present. *Super Cyalume Shion Coord - Her first super cyalume coord. *Team Super Cyalume Shion Coord - Her new super cyalume coord starting from episode 159. Etymology : The term ''Tōdō can be split up in two. the tō means east, while the dō means shrine. It can be roughly translated into Eastern Shrine. However, Tōdō is also a common Japanese surname. This can be considered a pun since Laala's last name means center, Mirei's last name means south, Sophie's last name means "Northern line" (north), and Dorothy and Leona's last name is West. : Is a unisex name, which may be a reference to her cool image, and the Japanese word for the aster flower. Shion is also the root of its derived "Shion-iro" which is a pale purple color or violet (the color of asters). This may refer to her idol type and theme color. Trivia *Her messy side-tail resembles Karin Shijimi's hair style from Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. * She is in the same grade as Mirei, Fuwari, Dorothy and Leona. * She is the last of the main six girls to debut, as Dorothy and Leona made cameo debuts in Episode 11 and Episode 12, respectively. * Her name (Shi(Ti)on) is based on seventh note of the Solfège scale. ** Ironically, while the note si/ti is the second highest on the scale, Shion has the lowest voice out of the seven main characters in Season 1. ** Despite her voice being deep in insert songs, her voice is mellower in the opening themes. ** Her name is actually written as Sion, as seen on the cover of PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection 2. * Shion is the national champion of student level Go. * She has quick reflexes, as revealed in episode 15 when she dodges Mirei's attempt at giving her a warning ticket and when she counters Mr. West's spatula with a black and white go pieces chain. * If what Kuma told the girls during Episode 17 is true, Shion adores pandas. ** This relates to her favortism of the colors white and black, as well as her opinions in that one side is right, and one is wrong. ** She also hates the color gray, which is in the middle of these colors and relates to people who refer to a gray line, and try to take both sides. * Shion's Birthday is January 5th. ** Her zodiac sign is Capricorn. ** Her birthday could be based on the pronouciation of go is the same as "one five" in Japanese meaning January 5th. *Shion's idol ranking has not been known until Episode 38, where she and the other members of SoLaMi♡Dressing ranked up to Major Idol. *She is the only member of SoLaMi♡Dressing with no known family. *She shares her surname with Hibiki Toudou and Kanon Toudou of Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream/Dear My Future. ''However they're written in different kanji. **She also shares it with Yurika Todo from ''Aikatsu!, who like her uses a darker themed brand and is a fellow cool idol with rock music themes. *Iroha Kagawa reveals in Episode 28 that Shion was the winner of the Go Championships for five years and that she used to eat only black and white things. *She is the first character to have two solo messages released in different albums. *She shares her voice actress with Punicorn and Shiko as well as Devi Fudo from Kiratto Pri☆Chan. *She shares her given name with Shion Kamiya from the Aikatsu series. **Coincidentally, they are both cool type idols. **Both of their zodiac sign is Capricorn. *As of Episode 189, Shion, along with Dorothy and Leona, or Dressing Pafé become God Idols. **However, they relinquished their title as God Idols in episode 191. Awards bestmaincharacter2.png Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Paprika Private Academy Middle School Student Category:Main Character Category:Anime Category:Todo Family Category:Cool Idol Category:Baby Monster user Category:Dressing Pafé Member Category:Movie Character Category:SoLaMi♡Dressing Member Category:S1 Main Character Category:Characters Category:Dressing Flower Member Category:Celepara Opera Company Member Category:2nd Wiki Awards Winner